The Temple at Senntisten
The Temple at Senntisten is the sequel to Desert Treasure, wherein you assist the Mahjarrat Azzanadra in re-establishing contact with his lost god, Zaros. Official description Walkthrough *125 Kudos from the Varrock Museum |items = *Telekinetic Grab runes (one air and law rune for each cast; you must be on the standard spellbook) Recommended: *Methods of teleportation to Nardah: **Desert amulet 2 or Pollnivneach Teleport scrolls. **Coins (and optionally Ring of Charos(a)) for carpet ride. **Dramen or Lunar staff for Fairy Ring (unless completed Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift). *Drakan's medallion, the ectophial, or the Canifis lodestone to reach the Barrows faster. *Food, armour and a weapon. *Ring of life for low-level players. *3 Barrows amulets. |kills = *The 6 Barrows brothers (some may be skipped with barrows amulets) **Dharok the Wretched (level 150) **Karil the Tainted (level 150) **Verac the Defiled (level 150) **Ahrim the Blighted (level 150) **Torag the Corrupted (level 150) **Guthan the Infested (level 150) *Ice demon (level 98) }} The Mysterious Archaeologist Start the quest by talking to Ali the Wise in the small north-western most building in Nardah. Consider using Fairy ring code and heading south to get into Nardah. Ali starts conversing about Zaros and his conquests over the world, with the help of the Mahjarrat. He remembers talking to one of his colleagues on the matter, Dr. Nabanik who, acquainted to you as well, had asked for your help. He will inform you that Nabanik can be found in the courtyard of the Exam Centre, near the Digsite. If you ask for help to get to Nabanik, he gives you a digsite pendant (5) in order to conveniently reach the digsite. At Your Service! Outside the exam centre, Dr. Nabanik reveals that he is in fact Azzanadra, the Zaros-loyal Mahjarrat who was freed during the events of the Desert Treasure quest. He will tell the player that he needs consent and authorization from the lead archaeologist to start reconstructing the Zarosian altar beneath the Digsite. Talk to the Archaeological expert inside the exam centre. As a reference for Dr. Nabanik, you will now be quizzed on Dr. Nabanik's credentials; any answers will do. After convincing the lead archaeologist that Nabanik can be trusted, he will give the player a Restoration certificate. Head back to Azzanadra, who takes the certificate off you and tells you to meet him at the altar. To access the site, he provides you with rope. You may use another charge on the pendant for speedy travel. In the Digsite, use the rope on the western-most winch and operate it to enter the Digsite Dungeon. Walk to the ruined altar in the southern part of the dungeon, and meet up with Azzanadra. To-Do List To rebuild the altar, Azzanadra requests you to obtain two rare items for him: *The Barrows icon, obtained by looting their chest after killing all the six Barrows brothers. *The Frostenhorn, from a cold fortress in the Wilderness. Azzanadra hands you a ruined backpack, containing a battered letter and a heat globe. The letter advises you to bring runes to "draw them to me just a short distance", speaking of more heat globes in the fortress. Players '''MUST' talk to Azzanadra about each mission, or they will not be able to complete either of them. Also, the order of retrieving the artefacts can be chosen by the player.'' Barrows Icon :For more information on how to kill the Barrows brothers, see this page. The Barrows is an area located in the interiors of Morytania, east of the town of Mort'ton. First, kill the 5 Barrows brothers found in their tombs below the ground. Next, enter the underground crypt via the tomb of the missing brother and find your way to the centre of the dungeon. Keep in mind that you do need to kill the final brother in order to receive the Barrows icon, along with the regular Barrows rewards. After killing all 6 brothers, search the chest to get the Barrows icon; note that you may use up to 3 Barrow amulets to skip fights with the more dangerous brothers; it is recommended to use them on Dharok, Karil and either Verac or Guthan depending on the gear that the player has brought along. The icon simply absorbs the power of prayer surrounding it, and does not cause the prayer-draining effect in the Barrows crypt itself, and thus the effect remains after the quest. Frostenhorn Warning: You will encounter some aggressive high-level icefiends and waterfiends, therefore food and armour are recommended, even for players with a high-level combat. Items needed: * Telekinetic Grab runes. Only one cast is required, but it is highly recommended to bring several sets, possibly an air staff so that if you mess up, you don't have to start over. (40 law runes and 300 air runes can be looted from the crate in the lower dungeon, but this place is only reached after the telegrab is required, and a few players have reported being unable to obtain them) * Heat globe. (supplied from the backpack earlier; make sure you bring it) Items suggested: * A weapon with your choice of attack style * Prayer potions * Food * A one-click teleport for emergency (you could use a digsite pendant here as you'll return to Azzanadra soon) * A healing familiar (Unicorn stallion, Bunyip, etc.) to aid you. * High quality defence armour, primarily against magic and secondarily against ranged. * A ring of life could save you from death. Magnifying Power The Frozen Waste Plateau contains the Ghorrock Fortress, which is not considered a part of the Wilderness, and so once in it, the player is entirely safe from player killers and can teleport out of it. The steel dragons in the area are not aggressive. Ghorrock.png|The Ghorrock Fortress as it appears on the world map Ghorrock entrance.png|The archway to the south Ghorrock west.png|The safer western entrance to Ghorrock The suggested route to reach the Ghorrock Fortress is by using the canoe near Erjolf, the Fremennik met during The Tale of the Muspah, at the west of the snowy hunter area (or use the fairycode , head west down the mountain, walk north and follow the west bank). Then use the canoe to go to the Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern, which is marked on the minimap by a dungeon icon. From there, head on east to reach the fortress. The entrance to the fortress grounds is blocked by a large block of ice and snow. Place the heat globe you obtained from Azzanadra on the pedestal just on the north side of the entrance; the pedestal will develop an aura of orange light and the block of ice/snow slightly melts. A "Squeeze-past" option becomes available from the ice block. This has no Agility level requirement. The Frozen Fortress * Run through the arched entrance at the south end of the fortress and climb up the stairs to the west. * Run to the south-east corner of the castle, then climb down the nearby stairs back into the courtyard. * Next to the door, a few squares to the north, is a damaged wall; scale up it. * Continue to the north-west corner of the floor, past the broken pedestal, then climb down the smashed rampart/wall. * Enter the trapdoor in front of you to delve into the first level of the dungeon, bearing in mind that there are waterfiends and icefiends inside. File:The Temple at Senntisten Damaged wall.png|Scale up east damaged wall. File:The Temple at Senntisten Smashed rampart.png|Climb down north-west smashed rampart. Upper Level It is recommended that Auto Retaliate be set to 'OFF' while in the dungeon to avoid being distracted by the waterfiends and icefiends. Also, '''protect from magic' will reduce damage taken from the fiends.'' You find yourself in the upper level of the fortress dungeon. The area you want to reach is the south-west corner of this level. Unfortunately, the direct path is blocked by ice, therefore you must melt some of it by using the heat globes you will find inside the fortress. * Go into the eastern room and pick up the heat globe from the pedestal. Something nearby may freeze further. * Return to the entrance room, and place the heat globe on the pedestal on the west side. This will melt an ice block, releasing a level 102 waterfiend. * Pass through the gap where the ice was into the western room, ignoring the waterfiend. You must now telegrab the heat orb you just placed, from this room. Doing this will retrieve the globe, refreeze the ice, and may turn the waterfiend into an icefiend if it has not been defeated. * Use the globe on the pedestal in this room to melt the ice to the trapdoor, and spawn another waterfiend. Go down the trapdoor, leaving the orb in place. Lower Level (1) * Pick up the heat globe from the floor of the southern room. * Use the heat globe on the pedestal back in the north room, melting various ice deposits and spawning two waterfiends. ** The crates in the south room may now be looted for 40 law runes, 300 air runes and a hammer. * Travel east until you find another pedestal ("Radiant pedestal"), and remove the imperfect heat orb from it. * Exit the dungeon the way you entered, returning to the surface castle courtyard. Surface * Scale the damaged wall to the west, then head to the north-east corner to the destroyed pedestal. Use the imperfect heat orb on the "smashed globe-holder" on the ground, next to the "smashed pedestal". * Once you have added the globe, select the "Push" right-click option. A small cut-scene will play, wherein the player pushes the orb down the snowdrift and into the hole at the centre of the courtyard. * Return to the lower level of the dungeon, re-entering the trapdoor and choosing the option "Yes, carry on from where I was." Lower Level (2) * When you make it back down to the lower dungeon, head east back to the area where the imperfect heat globe was acquired. * Go south, then west to find and pick up another heat globe. * Head back east, to the point where the path forks north, and you will see a pipe in an alcove on the south wall. The pipe appears as a small tunnel on the minimap but is NOT marked in red, unlike the other openings; use the globe to get it stuck in the mouth of the pipe. * Use the hammer on the globe, or simply select the 'Whack-pipe' option. The globe will be expelled from the other end of the pipe and land on a pedestal in the other room. This will melt another ice block and spawn another waterfiend, but allowing the player to pass through the passage. * Run west, along the path, till you reach the south-eastern room. * Climb the ladder and be prepared to fight an ice demon. If you are low on food, then you can restock at this point. Icy Foe After climbing the ladder, run west a few rooms to engage with the level 98 ice demon. It attacks with both ranged and magic, but as its magic attacks hit harder, Protect from Magic is recommended over the range counterpart. Note that the ice demon is completely immune to water magic. Swiftly kill the ice demon to get the Frostenhorn as a drop. If you die or teleport away after killing the ice demon but before retrieving the Frostenhorn, it will appear outside the trapdoor leading underground. If the Frostenhorn does not drop when killing the ice demon with ranged or magic attacks, switching to melee may fix the issue. If melee mode doesn't solve the problem, turning combat to legacy mode is an alternative solution. The Big Bang Return to Azzanadra however you wish. Teleporting to him via Ali's Digsite pendant is a suggested route. Make sure you bring the two items requested by Azzanadra: the Barrows icon and the Frostenhorn. Azzanadra will be in the Digsite Dungeon where you left him, but he will have finished restoring the altar, in quite an impressive fashion. He will tell you that you need to retrieve a last item from someone just outside, by the winch. Go up the winch and you find the assassin who tricked you during Devious Minds. Talk to him and he will give you the item Azzanadra wants – the relic you unwittingly helped him steal from Entrana. Pass on the relic to Azzanadra downstairs. A cutscene plays, where Azzanadra opens a communication portal and contacts Zaros himself. As the connection between worlds is established, Zaros's influence apparently returns to the world in a small way. This is seen in the cutscene as, throughout the world, strange things occur. Talk to Azzanadra again to complete the quest and receive your reward. The Temple at Senntisten Calling for Zaros.png|Azzanadra praying for Zaros to return. The Temple at Senntisten Zaros calls.png|The digsite workmen receive some power. Something's happening... The Temple at Senntisten Zamorak statue cracks.png|A statue of Zamorak is destroyed invoking the anger of Zamorakian monks against Saradomin. The Temple at Senntisten Abyss.png|The portal almost exploding. Rewards *2 Quest points * * lamp for any chosen skill (level 50+) *Two lamps for any chosen combat skill (level 50+) *Access to a new set of prayers, known as the Ancient Curses. Players must read the Ancient hymnal, given to you by Azzanadra, in order to activate them. *Access to the Altar of Zaros in the Senntisten Temple, located below the Digsite. Praying at this altar boosts your prayer points to 15% over your current maximum level. *Access to Ghorrock - a fortress, inhospitable and dangerous to reach, but where iron and steel dragons, waterfiends, and icefiends can be found. *Items obtained from the Barrows Chest * Music unlocked *The Horn of Chill (unlocked when facing the ice demon; also possible to unlock by standing next to the central ice block on the first floor) *Zaros Stirs (unlocked at the end of the quest after entering the newly-refurnished altar.) Required for completing Completion of The Temple at Senntisten is required for the following: *Ritual of the Mahjarrat *The Light Within *Varrock Tasks: **'Elite:' "Splitting Headache" *Falador Tasks: **'Elite:' "Altar-ed State" *Desert Tasks: **'Elite:' "Sun Shade" (The Ice Demon needs to be killed in the dominion tower) Transcript Cultural References * Upon talking to Dr. Nabanik for the first time, the player says Dr. Nabanik, I presume?. This is a play on the famous quote Dr. Livingstone, I presume? by . * If you talk to the Strange Old Man with the Barrows icon in your inventory, he will say: Run to him, run as fast as you can! This is a quote from the novel and film . Trivia * The Temple's title might be made up from the Hungarian Szent + Isten, which translates as Holy God. * On the week of release, the message on the start-up screen was: Guess who's back! This most likely refers to Azzanadra, or possibly to Zaros. * On the day of release, the spoiler read: Curses! The connection with the rewards has been temporarily lost. Normal service will resume shortly. * This is the fourth time a god has been seen in-game, the first being Amascut in the form of the Wanderer, in Icthlarin's Little Helper. * After completing the quest, one of the chat options after asking Azzanadra about Zaros is: "Is Zaros a cat?". This is a reference to a popular theory, which stated that Bob the Jagex Cat is Zaros; Azzanadra confirms that Zaros is not a cat. * If you tell the archaeological expert that Dr Nabanik made his fortune selling magical staves, he will say he has heard something about that around Varrock, a reference to the money-making methods involving battlestaves at the Grand Exchange. * Speaking to the assassin during the quest leads you to an option where he says "There are literally thousands of adventurers born just like you every day!" This is a reference to the daily RuneScape account creations. * When talking to the Archaeological Expert about Azzanadra's past, if the option is chosen that he seeks immortality, the Archaeological Expert will suggest that this is a red herring. nl:Temple at Senntisten fi:The Temple at Senntisten pt:Um templo em Senntisten Category:The Temple at Senntisten Category:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat quest series Category:Wikia Game Guides quests